Xenoblade San Valentin
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Despues de investigar a Morytha durante un tiempo, la gente del Eliseo descubrio una de la constunbre de la epoca del arquitecto, el dia de san Valentin, ¿como reacionara la tres chicas que vive con Rex ante ese dia?, ¿Mythra y nia sera capaces de prepaparar dicho chocolate sin morir en el intento?


Capitulo único.

* * *

En las tierras de Eliseo, en una de las ciudades, una pareja de mujeres estaba parado delante de un edificio, una rubia de ojos dorados y dotada de un buen cuerpo, mientras la otra una chica peli gris, más baja y menos dotada pero igual de bonita, sin embargo, la más pequeña se notaba que era de la raza gormitti por sus orejas de gato, las dos chicas miraban al cartel del edificio.

"¿Seguro que es aquí Nia?" Pregunto la rubia no muy segura de hacer esto, su orgullo como Aegis no quería aceptar lo que disponía hacer.

"Si, está es la dirección, no cabe ninguna duda Mythra" miro la chica gormitti el papel que tenía en la mano para asegurar que era la dirección correcta.

"entonces aquí es donde se da clase de cocina" miraba la Aegis rubia aún no convencida en entrar en el edificio.

"Si, vamos mientras más pronto lo hagamos menos vergüenza pasaremos" murmuró lo último para si misma, pero su amiga lo escucho.

"¿no estará insinuando por mis habilidades de cocina?, ¿verdad?" miro levemente enojada la rubia.

"Claro y yo estoy solo para acompañarte" respondió Nia con sarcasmo.

"recuerda que es tu idea" señaló la rubia a su amiga.

"lo se, lo se, pero no recuerdo pedirte que me acompañaras" sonrió Nia al ver como Mythra miraba a otro lado sonrojada, sabiendo que estaba haciendo eso por cierto chico.

Para entender la situación de esas dos chicas, retrocedamos al otro día.

Ayer en el Eliseo, en la casa de Rex, las dos Aegis estaba tomando un descanso, mientras Nia en su verdadera forma, estaba leyendo un libro con curiosidad, desde que se fue el mar de nubes, se pudieron acceder mejor a Morytha y obtener varias cosas, aunque solo se le podía permitir a los mejores pilotos por los monstruos que lo habitaban, por eso Rex y algunas veces acompañada de Morag visitaba ese lugar por motivo de investigación, entres las reliquias recuperadas había libros con ciertas costumbres y una de ellas iba a descubrir la Blade de agua.

"No me lo puedo creer" salto Nia mirando el libro con más atención "esta es la causa de porque la ciudad está así" dijo aún sin dejar de mirar el libro.

"te refieres de porque la ciudad está todo de color rosa con corazones y otra cursilada" hablo Mythra sin darle importancia de porque la ciudad estaba de esa forma, pensó que era un festival que se había inventado la gente para no trabajar o para ganar dinero.

"Vamos hermana, es bonita la decoración" dio Pyra su opinión sobre la decoración, aunque se preocupó de como después tenía que limpiar todo eso.

"pues escuchar chicas, eso es unas costumbres de nuestros ancestros" ante eso la dos Aegis tenía curiosidad "se llama san Valentín, un día para los enamorados" ahora las dos chicas miraban atentamente a la Blade de agua. "antiguamente ese día muchas chicas utilizaba ese día para confesar al chico que le gusta con un chocolate en forma de corazón" ahora Nia se estaba imaginando que ella estaba dando un chocolate a Rex y este aceptaba sus sentimientos, para después recibí un beso de pareja como respuesta "si ese plan no puede fallar" sonreía la gormitti mientras sus orejas de gatos se movía alegremente.

Lo que no sabía es que no era la única imaginando eso, Mythra también, sin embargo, la Aegis rubia cruzó de brazos y miraba levemente a un lado con las mejillas sonrojada intentando dar la impresión de que no importaba eso, pero fallaba por su sonrojo, Pyra de mientras sonreía, pero lo ocultaba con una mano, sabía lo que su hermana mayor estaba imaginando, porque ella también lo imagino, aunque tal vez algo distinto al final.

"_Tal vez debería dejar de leer esos libros de romance" _pensó Pyra al ver que su imaginación fue todo menos inocente e intentaba no sonrojarse.

"Entonces esa costumbre es ¿comprar esos chocolates con forma de corazón y entregárselo a un chico?" dijo Mythra recuperándose de su sonrojo.

"según esto el chocolate debe ser casero" comento Nia leyendo el libro.

Se vio como alguien dio un leve aplauso para llamar la atención.

"espero que no penséis en utilizar mi cocina y sin supervisión de alguien que sepa cocinar" sonrió Pryra con una sonrisa y con las manos juntas dando a entender que fue ella quien hizo ese gesto, pero por una razón había un aire intimidante a su alrededor.

"cla…claro que no Pryra" contesto Nia nerviosa, mientras Mythra miraba el techo como si fuera interesante y que el tema no era para ella "_desde que Mythra rompió la estufa no deja que lo usemos sin su presencia_" recordó la gormitti porque actuaba así la Blade de fuego cuando alguien pensaba utilizar su cocina.

Más tarde.

Nia meditaba en su habitación sentada en su cama, sabía de sobra que su comida no era tan mala o al menos no a nivel de cierta rubia, pero si quería mostrar que realmente iba en serio con sus sentimientos tenía que hacer el mejor chocolate que nunca había hecho, después de todo sería le tercera vez que lo intentará, porque su confesión lo malinterpreto y también su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Completamente nunca imaginé que estarías interesado en impresionar a un chico" murmuró Nia y miro a su Blade Dromarch. "¿Algún consejo?" pregunto la chica tranquilamente.

"si me permite mi señora, te aconsejaría apuntarte a clase de cocina y mejorar así tus habilidades de cocina, he escuchado un refrán de que a los hombres se le conquistar por el estómago" aconsejo su compañero con sinceridad.

"eso explica porque Pryra tiene ventaja" miro Nia al techo recordando las veces que Rex se alegraba cuando la pelirroja traía la comida "me gustaría que me mirada de ese forma, aunque sea una vez" se tumbó en su cama sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Dromarch suspiro, el felino quería decir que Rex si había sonreído de esa forma a ella, lo malo es que ella no se dio cuenta, pero tenía que admitir que Pyra era capaz de sacar esa sonrisa sin dificultad, después de todo su cocina era sublime.

De repente se escucho un estruendo, haciendo que Nia se levantará de la cama y fuera a ver qué pasaba y bajo al salón, allí se encontró Rex en el suelo, estaba claro que acababa de tropezar.

"Rex, ¿Esta muerto?" pregunto Mythra con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada al ver que el chico no se levantaba del suelo.

" ¡no diga eso!" salto Pyra que fue hacia su piloto para levantarlo y muy preocupada.

"vamos, se a enfrentado cosas peores, una simple caída no lo va a matar" suspiro la rubia recordó cuando cayeron a Morytha, cuando recordó que ella durmió en su regazo, haciendo que se sonrojada y girara levemente su cuerpo para que no lo viera.

"Rex, aunque esté aquí y pueda curarte, no significa que puede ser imprudente" se burló levemente la gormitti y se puso a su altura para curar la herida de la frente.

"Lo siento Nia, es que tenía prisa"

"¿Por qué la prisa?"

"Por…por nada" la respuesta del chico hizo que las tres chicas sospecharan.

"_¿Qué estará planeado?"_ pensó Nia sin creérselo.

"_esta ocultando algo"_ miro Mythra seriamente.

"_esta muy nervioso, ¿Será que está preocupando por los chocolates de Nia y Mythra?" _pensó Pyra intentando adivinar él porque estaba nervioso el chico.

Cuando terminó Nia de curar a Rex, el chico se excuso y salió de a sala, al cerrar la puerta de su habitación el chico suspiro.

"_¿Debería esconderme para el día de san Valentín?"_ pensó Rex sabiendo que recibiría chocolate de Mythra y Nia, por separado podría soportar sus comidas, pero con las dos juntas estaba seguro que su estómago no sería capaz de sobrevivir.

Rex venia de visitar a los mercenarios, allí su Blade Roc comento que todas sus Blades femeninas que estaba vinculado con él quería regalarle chocolate para el día de san Valentín, el pájaro sonrió algo nervioso cuando dijo que eso podría incluir a esa dos chicas, después de todo Roc por mala fortuna había probado la comida de Nia y Mythra, aunque tuvo que aceptar que la gormitti era mejor, la cocina de esas dos era terrible, sin embargo no lo dijo por miedo de la ira de la Aegis rubia.

Con eso en mente salió del lugar y vio como estaba la ciudad, estaba claro que todo el mundo celebraría san Valentín y eso notaría a esas dos, suspiro no entendió de donde y de que se trataba, quería preguntar que era san Valentín por eso se fue a ver a Morag y su Blade, cuando llegó podía ver que estaba hablando con algunos soldados, cuando la inquisidora lo vio salido a Rex educadamente.

"buenos días Morag, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" se veía algo nervioso y eso llamó la atención de la mujer y hizo un pequeño gesto de cabeza para que siguiera "¿Qué es san Valentín?" Esa pregunta confundió a la inquisidora, mientras su Blade Brighid sonrió pero lo oculto con su mano.

"Si te soy sincera, no lo sé, he estado algo ocupado con algunas cosas como para enterarte de que es" respondió Morag con sinceridad.

"Es una tradición que pertenecía al mundo del arquitecto" los dos pilotos miraron sorprendido por la palabra del Blade de fuego.

" Brighid, ¿sabe de qué se trata san Valentín?" pregunto su compañera con algo de interés.

"disculpa Morag sama, solo sé que pertenece a la época del arquitecto, que se celebrará en el día catorce de febrero y que en ese día las chicas dan chocolate a los chicos" contesto Brighid con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué regala chocolate?" pregunto Rex a la Blade de fuego.

"Lo siento Rex, no he tenido tiempo para saberlo" Brighid puso una mano en su mejilla y inclino levemente la cabeza algo triste.

"No te preocupes Brighid, al menos se de donde viene la celebración" sonrió Rex animando a la Blade de fuego.

"Si por una razón nos enteramos, te avisaremos" hablo Morag con seguridad en sus palabras.

"Ok" se despidió Rex de la inquisidora.

De vuelta en la habitación de Rex, el chico se sentó en su cama, gracias a Brighid sabía que era una celebración que pertenecía en el tiempo del arquitecto, sin embargo no sabía porque las chicas regalaba chocolate, pensaba preguntar a Pyra pero supuso que ella no lo sabía y si la Blade de fuego no sabía tampoco Mythra, aunque la rubia estuviera más tiempo en este mundo que su otra mitad, suspiro y miro a su escritorio, allí había un libro, era una copia de los libros que fue descubierto en Morytha, aún no lo había empezado a leer, se lo había prestado a Nia pero parece que la chica gormitti lo devolvió rápidamente, seguramente Nia solo lo miro por encima, menos mal que Dromarch si se tomaba su tiempo para leerlo para su señora. Se levantó para mirar el libro y se dio cuenta que una de las páginas estaba marcada, eso llamó su atención y decidió mirar, fue una sorpresa al descubrir que era la parte en que hablaba sobre san Valentín.

De vuelta al presente.

Nia y Mythra entraron al edificio, había una recesionista, la rubia miraba a los lados esperaba que nadie conocido estuviera a su alrededor, ya era muy vergonzoso al pedir a su hermana y está se negara a ayudar en hacer el chocolate por ella.

"_aun debe estar enojada conmigo por romper el cuchillo que Rex le regaló, cuando ella decía que cogiera los otros cuchillos cuando quería practicar mi cocina"_ suspiro la rubia y siguió a Nia que había terminado de rellenar las solicitudes de las dos.

Subieron algunos pisos y entraron a una habitación, allí había muchas estufas para que muchas personas pudieran cocinar, allí había una mujer gormitti con un delantal blanco y un pequeño grupo de chicas, la mujer vio a la dos Blades femeninas.

"Bienvenidos al curso de cocina, ¿Estáis para aprender a hacer chocolate?" se acercó a las dos chicas.

Mythra cruzó de brazos y miro a los lados, intentaba aceptar que necesitabas ayuda, pero su orgullo de Aegi no lo permitía.

"si, estamos aquí para aprender a hacer chocolate de san Valentín" confeso Nia, la rubia al verlo, levantó la mano y levemente sonrojada afirmó que también estaba por ese motivo.

"Bien solo falta que venga dos personas y empezamos a cocinar" indico a las dos chicas donde sería su lugar de práctica.

Nia y Mythra se pusieron sus delantales, se lavaron las manos y esperaron a que empezará el curso.

Aparecieron las dos personas que faltaba, para la desgracia de Mythra era Morag y Brighid.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" salto la rubia señalando a la Blade de fuego.

"ara, ¿Al final a aceptado que tú cocinar es un arma destructiva?" pregunto Brighid, haciendo que la rubia tuviera ganas de practicar el tiro de su artefacto Siren en la Blade de fuego y en esta ocasión no estaba Haze para impedirlo, aunque se contuvo porque sabría que después no tendría valor para mirar a Rex a la cara.

"¿La Blade más fuerte de Mor Ardain no sabe cocinar?" se vio como una vena apareció en la frente de Brighid.

"Dejar de pelear como niñas" intervino Morag parando la supuesta pelea de la dos Blades, aún recordaba la pequeña pelea que tuvieron en Morytha, por algo que su Blade había leído en su diaria de hace quinientos años atrás.

"Lo siento/perdón mi señora" se disculparon la dos Blades al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué está aquí?" pregunto Nia a la inquisidora.

"Estoy haciendo chocolate de cortesía, no solo es un día para que las chicas confiesen su amor" se vio como Nia y Mythra se sonroja "también es para agradecer a tus amigos y familiares más cercanos" se vio como Nia se puso blanca, todos sabían el porque.

"¿Quiere decir que Rex puede malinterpretar mi chocolate?" tanto la rubia como la Blade de fuego intenta animar a la chica gormitti, sabiendo que la pobre ya había intentado dos veces en mostrar que estaba enamorada de Rex.

"no necesariamente, ya que el chocolate de confesión es en forma de corazón, mientras el de cortesía es de todas las formas que desee, por ejemplo, el chocolate que pienso regalar a Rex, pensé que sería con la forma simple de un casco de buceo, el de mi em…. Hermano, tendrá en forma de espada, el de Brighid en forma de llama" eso último sorprendió a su Blade.

"mi señora no era necesario, me basta con estar a tu lado" intento Brighid mostrar que no era necesario ese gesto.

"no, tengo que agradecer todas las veces que me ayudaste tanto fuera como dentro del trabajo, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga" sonrió levemente Morga.

"gracias" devolvió Brighid la sonrisa "_ahora si que tengo que hacer un chocolate para ella"_ pensó la Blade, había venido para ayudar a su piloto si tuviera problema, después de todo aún tenía en mente cuando Pyra le dejo cierto pescado para que su piloto lo cocinera, el resultado no fue como la Aegis de fuego esperaba, además la comida arcana no era famosa por su sabor.

La clase comenzó, la rubia vio que la receta no tenía mucho contenido.

"_¿Debería añadir algo más?" _pensó Mythra al ver que era demasiado simple.

"¿Podemos añadir algo más?" pregunto Nia a la maestra.

"Eso depende" esa respuesta llamó la atención a todos los alumnos "hay ingredientes que combina bien con el chocolate, pero otros no, por eso aconsejo no añadir nada si no lo sabéis, si no queréis llevar una sorpresa no deseada" vio como Nia, Brighid y Morag miraba a la rubia Aegis, está solo cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado.

Después que Mythra descartara en añadir algo más a la receta, vio las instrucciones de la receta.

"_¿Hay que seguir todas las instrucciones?" _pensó de nuevo la rubia.

"¿Es necesario hacer todas las instrucciones?" pregunto Morag confundida al no saber nada sobre cocinar y quería saber si había que seguir los pasos como en el ejército, aunque había algunas situaciones que tenía que ignorar las órdenes al descubrir que la información era erróneo o que el enemigo cambio de estrategia en el último momento, quería saber si aquí también se aplica.

"Si, por ejemplo, si no corta los trozos de chocolate, no se derretida por completo y quedará pequeños trocitos dificultando en poner en un molde, incluso podría afectar el sabor del chocolate, por eso ante de colocar el molde, comprobar que el chocolate este completamente derretido" aconsejo la maestra a los alumnos de nuevo.

Después de cortar, medir y batir, Nia y Mythra metieron sus chocolates en el horno.

"_Seguro que Rex dirá que mi chocolate es perfecto" _salto la rubia con orgullo de su obra_._

"_estoy segura que con eso Rex sabrá al fin de mi verdadero sentimiento" _sonrió Nia ante sus pensamientos_._

"¿Cómo os va?" pregunto Brighid a la dos Blades.

"perfecto, he seguido al pie de la receta, seguro que saldrá deliciosa" hablo Mythra con orgullo.

"no has escuchado el refrán de que no venda la piel del oso ante de cazarlo" respondió Brighid, ya tenía experiencia de gente de ejército que siguió las órdenes y aún así fue un desastre.

"¿Quiere decir que aún puede salir mal?" pregunto Nia preocupada y vio que Brighid afirmó con su cabeza.

Al terminar el horno, todas sacaron sus chocolates.

El de Nia salió bien en forma de corazón, el de Mythra estaba tostado por fuera y por dentro estaba líquido, el de Brighid era un chocolate en forma rombo y el de Morag era un chocolate en forma de llama, haciendo que la tres Blades se quede en shock al ver lo bien que estaba hecho.

"Morgan sama, pensé que haría el del emperador primero" dijo la Blade de fuego algo nerviosa.

"Pensé hacer el tuyo primero ya que está aquí" respondió Morag tranquilamente.

"pe…pero el día de san Valentín es mañana mi señora" dijo Brighid aun nerviosa.

"entonces lo guardare asta mañana" dijo la inquisidora preparando para guardarlo.

Pero intervino la maestra que llamó la atención de todos.

"antes de guardarlo, tenemos que probar si a salido bien, iré uno a uno diciendo e donde podrían haber fallado y volverá a intentarlo, las que salieron bien si queréis podéis iros o hacer más chocolate para sus familiares" después de decir eso empezó a mirar los chocolates de los alumnos.

Nia probo su chocolate y saco la lengua con disgusto.

"esta salada" murmuró haciendo una mueca.

"¿As comprobado que era azúcar y no sal?" ante la pregunta de la profesora, Nia fue a mirar y se dio cuenta que era sal y no azúcar como pensaba en un principio "no te preocupes es un error que todos los principiantes comete" intento animar a la pequeña gormitti.

Cuando fue a mirar el chocolate de Mythra, pudo ver cómo la rubia ocultaba su miraba y sus mejillas estaba sonrojada, la mujer miro con simpatía al ver la vergüenza de la Blade.

"el error que veo es que no a sabido manejar el horno, no te preocupes cuando tenga que utilizarlo de nuevo te ayudaré" sonrió para calmar un poco a la rubia.

"mmmm… tu chocolate está perfecto, no tengo nada más que decir" dijo la maestra al probar el chocolate de Brighid y fue a ver otro.

"Esto es mi segunda victoria" sonrió Brighid a la Aegis rubia.

Esta al escucharlo le salió una vena en su frente, Nia pudo ver un cierto brillo en su diadema.

"¿No estará apuntando con el Siren a este lugar? Eso enojará a Rex por los daños que provocará" dijo Nia preocupada.

"No te preocupes solo estoy apuntado en la cabeza de Brighid" vio como Nia se alejaba levemente de la Blade de fuego.

"dime Mythra, ¿Cómo piensa a explicar a Rex de que mi compañera blade no tenga cabeza?" dijo Morag seriamente al saber lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Mythra al escucharlo apretó los puños y mordió levemente el labio inferior unos segundos cuando sacó los instrumentos de cocina para volver hacer el chocolate de nuevo ignorando a los demás.

"Brighid se que quiere desafiar a la Aegis para solucionar ese desacuerdo, pero este es un curso de cocina no un torneo" regaño Morag levemente a su Blade.

"Lo siento, Morag sama" se disculpó la Blade de fuego.

A la mañana siguiente.

En la habitación de Nia, la gormitti estaba nerviosa, tenía su chocolate envuelto listo para darle a Rex, se había asegurado que tuviera en forma de corazón y para evitar posibles confusiones había escrito la palabra te amo en el chocolate, esa fue una idea de la maestra de curso de cocina, cuando comento que el chico era algo denso, en el caso de Mythra, no sabía cómo salió su chocolate, solo sabía que era al menos comestible y que no estaba tan quemada, no supo si le escribió algo o no.

"¿Está bien mi señora?" pregunto Dromarch al ver el nerviosismo de su piloto.

"Bueno tengo que admitir que estoy nerviosa, después de todo voy a confesarme de nuevo" dio algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, pero no lo consigo "¿Cómo demonios hacia esto las chicas en la era del arquitecto?" dijo Nia toda nerviosa levantando los brazos.

"Según tengo entendido algunas chicas entregaba el chocolate en anonimato cuando los nervios les traicionaba, para que el varón supiera de quien era tenía que leer una carta que estaba junto el chocolate" explico de nuevo el tigre blanco.

"¡¿no podía decir eso antes?!" salto Nia de nuevo "además no estoy segura de poder escribir en una carta lo que realmente siento" miro levemente a su chocolate levemente sonrojada.

"es casi medio día, ya es tiempo para entregar el chocolate, mi señora" hablo Dromarch tranquilamente.

"¿No puedo esperar una hora mas o mejor el próximo año?" salto la Gormitti nerviosa.

"podrías mi señora, pero entonces lady Pyra tendría la ventaja, incluso lady Mythra que no es buena en expresarse tendría ventaja sobre ti" intento Dromarch dar un pequeño empujón a su piloto indicando que se quedaría atrás de la dos Aegis en tema de confesión.

"si Mythra puede yo también" se levantó Nia y salió de la habitación.

"que tenga suerte mi señora" miro el tigre blanco a la puerta.

Nia bajo y justo en la mesa estaba Rex, la gormitti se sorprendió al ver el chico allí.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" salto la chica nerviosa.

"Nia es mi casa, ¿Por qué no puedo está en ella?" miro Rex confundido.

"No me refiero eso Baka, me refiero porque esta en el salón, normalmente está en tu habitación o haciendo algo afuera" se podía ver como Nia intentaba ocultar su chocolate detrás de ella, aun no se sentía preparada para dárselo.

"bueno, Mythra y Pyra me dijeron que espera aquí por algo" confeso Rex sin entender que la dos aegis había pedido que se quedara en el salón para poder entregar su chocolate al chico.

"Ya veo" se calmo un poco la gormitti y se da cuenta de una cosa "_eso significa que aun no le a dado su chocolate, perfecto seré la primera en dárselo_" sonrió Nia ante la idea de ser la primera.

En la cocina.

Se podía ver como Pyra suspiraba, ni en quinientos años hubiera pensado que su hermana Mythra saliera de la casa completamente roja, Pyra ya había previsto que en el momento que las dos entregara el chocolate al chico, ella se avergonzara y lanzara su chocolate a Rex en la cabeza (no era la primera vez que pasaba eso) en vez de confesar sus sentimientos, pero no espero que saliera de la casa por los nervios antes de entregar dicho chocolate, aunque tenía que confesar que ella también estaba nerviosa.

"_¿puede que utilizo su habilidad de predicción y vio que en vez de confesar lanzo el chocolate en la cabeza de Rex y salió de la casa avergonzada por eso?"_

Pensó la Blade de fuego por la reacción de su hermana mayor y se dio cuenta que se había llevado su chocolate.

"bueno al menos no se olvidó el chocolate"

De nuevo en el salón.

Rex miraba confundido, Nia estaba comportándose algo raro, podía ver que estaba nerviosa y parecía que ocultaba algo en su espalda, además miraba mucho a los lados como si buscaba algo.

La gormitti se sentía tonta, no podía creer que no fuera capaz de entregar el chocolate y confesar, se preguntaba cual era el problema ya que ante confeso al chico, aunque recordó que la situación era grave en ese momento y en esa época estaba harta de ocultar todo y tener miedo a todo y huir siempre, por eso soltó el contenido que tenía en lo más profundo de su corazón, mostrando su verdadera forma a Rex, al soltar todo, soltó también el amor que sentía hacia Rex que estaba oculto entre sus miedo e inseguridad que tenía la chica , al mirar al suelo vio que estaba en su forma humana y si tenía que confesar de nuevo, no podía ser en esa forma, recordó un detalle que tenía el chocolate e hiso que se calmara un poco.

Rex vio como Nia adquirió su verdadera forma y miro a él y se acercó al chico.

"¡Toma!" entrego el chocolate al chico.

Afuera de la casa.

Mythra se puso delante de la puerta de la casa dispuesto a entrar, podía ver como sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas mientras miraba su chocolate.

"Vamos no eres una adolescente con la edad del pavo, solo es un estúpido chocolate" murmuro la rubia intentando calmarse, no podía creer que había utilizado su Presagio para ver como reaccionaria Rex ante su chocolate, sin embargo, en ver la reacción del chico vio como ella había lanzado el chocolate a la cabeza de él, para rematar estaba seguro que su hermana menor había adivinado cual fue su predicción, al ver como miraba a ella, aunque ahora estaba separada, eran capaces de saber cual era el pensamiento del otro con solo mirar a los ojos, debido a eso salió avergonzada por temor que su hermana supiera que sus sospechas era aceptadas.

Cuando disponía a abrir la puerta, se abrió de golpe asustando a la rubia aegis y vio como algo pequeño y plateado salió disparado hacia afuera, sin embargo con las habilidades de Mythra fue capaz de ver quien era y se sorprendió que era Nia en su verdadera forma y pudo ver que estaba llorando, eso no le gusto para nada la rubia aegis, Nia era parte de su querida familia y quien lo hiciera llorar se tenía que enfrentar su ira incluso si fuera el propio arquitecto , ahora había perdido su nerviosismo pero en su lugar era enojo.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y vio a Rex con un chocolate en sus manos, se quedó blanca la aegis rubia, si sus ojos no lo engañaran ese chocolate era de Nia, significa que había entregado y confesado al chico, pero al ver como salió la gormitti significa que la rechazo, Mythra miro al suelo tristemente, porque sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, después de todo normalmente un chico salía solo con una chica, incluso Pyra y ella había aceptado que si alguna de la dos era elegida, la otra aceptaría la relación aunque fuera dolorosa aceptarlo.

"¿Por qué se fue corriendo Nia?" pregunto Rex confundido.

Mythra negó con la cabeza ante el comentario inocente del chico y miro su chocolate, ya no se sentía nerviosa, incluso si fuera a ser rechazada en breve si se confesaba.

"Yo... Rex" empezó la rubia a acercarse dispuesto a confesarse.

"no pensé que se enojaría por decir que su chocolate tiene forma de melocotón y que no entendiera su letra de gormitti" dijo Rex aun sin entender porque Nia oculto su mirada y salió corriendo al decir eso.

Mythra se congelo en el lugar, las palabras de Rex resonaron varias veces en su cabeza y miro al chocolate de Nia y se dio cuenta que lo tenia al rever, seguramente los nervio de Nia hizo que lo entregara al revés, pero confundir un corazón con un melocotón y que confundiera la letra de te amo por el lengua gormitti era exagerado, no le extraño que Nia saliera corriendo llorando, seguramente lloraba por frustración, ya era la tercera vez que lo intentaba y Rex aun no había entendido el mensaje.

"_creo que ya es hora de dejar de dar rodeo y mirar a otro lado_" pensó la rubia ya decida.

Rex vio como Mythra se acercaba a el con seriedad, eso lo puso nervioso porque solo se ponía así de seria en un combate y ahora no había ninguno, ni siquiera había un enemigo que luchar.

Sin decir nada Rex vio como la rubia le quitaba el chocolate de Nia a la fuerza y le daba la vuelta y se lo entregaba, el chico se confundió por eso y miro, se quedo blanco al ver que no era un melocotón y que la letra no era gormitti, cuando levanto la vista, Mythra le beso en la mejilla y dejo su chocolate en su mano, al mirar Rex a los ojos de Mythra vio algo, algo que vio a Nia a veces, incluso también en Pyra, pero no sabia que era esa mirada.

La rubia dio la vuelta y se acerco la puerta y antes de salir giro levemente la cabeza.

"Mi chocolate tampoco es un melocotón, es un corazón igual que el de Nía" salió Mythra en busca de la gormitti tenía que animarla y decirle que había rectificado el error de Rex, aunque ella no espero la respuesta del chico, después de todo imagino que la ganadora era su hermana, ni Nia, ni ella.

Al ver como se iba la rubia, Rex se sentó confundido y abrió el paquete de Mythra y vio que era verdad, era en forma de corazón, aunque si se fijaba muy bien podía verse que los filos estaban levemente chamuscados, pero igual que el de Nia ponía te amo, aunque a un lado tenía un pequeño dibujo de la cabeza de Mythra con un puño levantado, como si estuviera diciendo que no era ninguna broma.

Rex recordó que Nia también dijo esas palabras, hace tiempo atrás en el día en que ella mostro su verdadera forma a él, el respondió con las mismas palabras, pero añadiendo a todo el mundo, vio la sorpresa de la chica gormitti y después la risa, en ese momento no entendió porque se rio, pero al ver ahora tal vez fue la forma en que lo dijo que provoco la risa de la chica.

El chico miro de nuevo los dos chocolates, los dos era con forma de corazón y decía te amo, leyó que aparte de la pareja, también se hacia entre amigos y familiares, después de todo como dos chicas tan lindas tuviera interés en él, pensó que sería ese caso de un familiar.

"Rex" giro el chico para encontrarse con Pyra y vio que tenía algo entre manos y vio ese sentimiento en los ojos que tenía Mythra hace un rato.

Afuera, Nia se sentó en un rio algo alejado de la casa, no quería que nadie le viera de esa forma, aunque le pareció ver a Mytrha en la puerta, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo e intento No llorar de la frustración, era la tercera vez que lo intentaba, pero en esta vez era culpa suya, se maldecía a si misma por no fijarse en como entregaba el chocolate, era verdad que si giraba se parecía un melocotón, y recordó que Rex no sabe nada de la escritura de los gormitti por lo tanto no se daría cuenta que no era de ese idioma.

"¿Qué haces una chica tan linda llorando en el rio?"

Nia se tenso y levanto la cabeza, podía ver que era algunos hombres con sus Blades, al ser un devorador podía luchar sin su piloto, pero estaba en desventaja numérica, por lo tanto, decidió no provocarlos o al menos no caer en sus provocaciones.

"déjame en paz, no estoy para tus juegos" dijo la Gormitti sin saber que eso lo provocaría.

"oh salió desafiante y veo que eres un devorador" Nia tapo su cristal primordial, no quería pensar que era de esa gente.

"se dice que se vende bien en el mercado negro" salto uno de sus compañeros.

"_Genial, ¿Qué más podría salir mal?" _ pensó la Blade de agua que invoco su arma para la lucha.

"si fuera vosotros os iríais de aquí" escucho una voz que Nia reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Mythra!" salto la gormitti feliz al ver a la aegis.

"¿mythra?, ¿te refiere a la Aegis, la Blade suprema?" empezaron los hombres a temer por sus vivas.

"sí, Rayo de la Penitencia" soltó la rubia una flecha de luz que derribo a todos sus enemigos sin llegar a matarlo.

"¡Correr!" dijeron todos empezando a huir.

"mm, Cobardes" miro Mythra con superioridad, pero mira a su amiga preocupada "¿Esta bien?"

"si, solo que no estaba de humor para una pelea" confeso su amiga que deshizo su arma.

"confundir un corazón con un melocotón" se vio como Nia se tensa por eso "No te preocupes ya le dije que no era un melocotón" dio la rubia un giño a su amiga.

"¿quiere decir que sabe que es un corazón y que no está escrito en gormitti?" afirmo Mythra en su cabeza "¿Qué dijo?" espero nerviosa por la respuesta.

"No lo sé, me fui después de decir que no era un melocotón y dejar mi chocolate mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla" eso provoco un leve rubor en la rubia.

"¿Qué?, ni siquiera yo llegue a eso" salto Nia en saber que la Aegis rubia tenía ahora la ventaja.

"bueno era lo máximo que podía hacer" Mythra se sonrojo al saber que si intentaba confesar acabaría por lanzar el chocolate a la cabeza de Rex por los nervios.

"¿habrá entendido el mensaje? Después de todo es Rex" se sentó Nia a la orilla del rio.

"Si entiendo lo que quiere decir, creo que incluso te quiero en el chocolate podría malinterpretarlo, como te amo como familia" se sentó Mythra al lado de su amiga y vio como la gormitti agacho la cabeza con eso.

"Aun así no podemos dejar de amarlo, ¿verdad?" miro Nia a su amiga con una sonrisa.

"si" afirmo Mythra sonriendo igual que la gormitti.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirando al lago, cuando la rubia disponía decir algo, alguien llamo a las dos chicas, las chicas giraron la cabeza para ver quién era y descubrieron que era Rex con Pyra, Nia al verlo se tensó, e intento huir, pero Mythra agarro la mano de la gormitti con fuerza, porque la rubia miro la mirada de su hermana y supo que su hermana menor no quería que escapara la Blade de agua y eso es lo que hizo.

Nia no entendía porque Mytrha no le dejaba huir, ella debería entender que aún no estaba lista para ver a Rex, oculto su mirada cuando llegaron a la pareja, se podía ver como el chico estaba nervioso.

"Yo…bueno… regla del.…" pero es cortada por la rubia

"nada de regla del buceo" salto Mythra al ver como Rex le costaba hablar y sabia que cada vez que no tenía idea de cómo decirlo, sacaba esas cosas de regla del buceo, no entendía porque tenía que meter todos los temas con el buceo, aunque fuera ante un buceador.

"Yo lo siento Nia, sé que no tengo escusa ahora, debía haberme dado cuenta que en ese día no te refería a amor de familia como dije yo, si no..." se ve como Rex se pone colorado igual que Nia al ver a donde iba todo esto "si no como una mujer ama a un hombre, ¿verdad Nia?" se vio como Nia levanto la mirada y vio lagrimas en los ojos asustando al chica, pero para las hermana Aegis sabia que era de alegría.

"al fin te a dado cuenta baka" dijo la gormitti limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano y Rex coge la otra.

"lo siento, no me di cuenta asta la tercera vez" se vio como Mythra y Nia miraba a Pyra que daba una inocente sonrisa, pero supieron que ella tubo algo que ver con todo esto, después de todo el chico era un despintado cuando se trababa de chicas "y esta vez no voy a confundirme ni ignorarlo" se veía como Rex estaba nervioso.

Nia disponía a preguntar porque estaba nervioso, cuando Rex la beso en los labios.

Mythra se llevó las manos a la boca eso no lo esperaba, pero estaba feliz por la gormitti, aunque eso significara que había perdido, vio como las orejas de Nia estaba tiesa de la sorpresa, la rubia pensó que si tuviera cola estaría igual que tiesa, pero vio como se calmo y disfruto del beso.

"parece que perdimos" sonrió Mythra levemente triste, pero estaba feliz de que al fin Rex se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Nia.

"¿Quién a dicho que hemos perdido?" sonrió Pyra tranquilamente confundiendo a su hermana mayor y nota que Rex había dejado a Nia que estaba aturdida por el beso que recibió.

"¿he?, ¿Qué esta…?" no termino de hablar la rubia, ya que Rex tiro de sus manos haciendo que la chica agachara levemente haciendo que Rex pudiera besar a la aegis rubia, ese gesto hizo que Nia saliera de su aturdimiento.

"espera, si me a besado y ahora a Mythra eso significa" Nia miro a Pyra y se ve como la chica pelirroja pone sus manos en sus mejillas y se sonroja felizmente "_Ella se llevó el primero_" sintió que había perdido contra Pyra, aunque no estuviera combatiendo.

"Si, cuando explique a Rex porque de los chocolates, le dije que las tres aceptaríamos cualquier resultado, incluso si solo eligiera a una de nosotras, pero parece que Rex nos elegido a la tres y no una de nosotras" se vio como Pyra tenía una gran sonrisa.

"porque tengo la sensación de que tuvi…. ¡espera Mythra suelta a Rex, lleva más tiempo que yo besando!" dijo Nia al ver como la rubia se recupero de la sorpresa y no soltaba los labios de Rex.

"no...no es verdad" salto la rubia sonrojada y avergonzada al ser pillada.

"lo es" dijo Nia levemente enojada.

"No lo es" respondió Mythra que empezó a enojar también.

"No os peleéis" se acercó Rex para calmar a las dos chicas.

Las dos chicas miraron y después al chico, entonces Rex sintió que tenia que salir de aquí, pero antes de que pudiera Nia agarro su brazo derecho y Mythra el derecho y ante que Rex pudiera decir algo, las dos chicas besaron al chico en los labios, haciendo que el chico se sonrojada por completo, Pyra piro sorprendida y se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡espera no me dejéis fuera de esto!" se acercó Pyra para también participar en el beso.

Fin.

* * *

**Extra**: se veía como Rex volvía a casa abrazado por las tres chicas, cuando Nia sonrió maléficamente y eso asusto al chico.

"Rex, espero que no me regale nada pervertido en el día blanco" Rex se paró de golpe haciendo que la dos aegis se pararan también.

"es verdad, para mí me gustaría tener un yacusi en la casa" dijo la rubia, haciendo que Rex empezara a sudar.

"¡Mythra!" salto Pyra al ver como Rex estaba blanco "no pidamos cosas imposibles, aunque me gustaría un nuevo set de cuchillos de cocina" intento ayudar un poco a su pareja, pero con lo último no ayudo apena.

"yo… se me olvido algo en la casa" empezó Rex a correr dejando a las tres chicas en el lugar, haciendo que Nia y Mythra empezaran a reír, mientras Pyra miraba preocupada por el chico.

Fin del Extra.

**Editado **

Extra dos: mas tarde en la habitación de Rex, el chico miraba fijamente el chocolate de Mythra y Nia, ya había probado el chocolate de Pyra y tubo que admitir que fue divino, pero ahora temía en probar la otra dos y mas el de la rubia.

"_seguro que mañana esas dos preguntas como estuvo el chocolate_" sonrió nervioso el chico. "bueno tendré que pedir a Nia que me cure en caso de envenamiento, aunque mienta de que fue por algo que comí por allí y que no fue su chocolate" dijo Rex que agarro los dos chocolates y dispuso a dar un mordisco.

Nia y Mythra dispone a darse una ducha juntas, cuando escucho un grito de enojo de la Aeris pelirroja.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la gormitti cuando vio como Mythra se tensaba.

"¡Mythra!, ¿Dónde está?, ¡como pudiste meter licor en el chocolate de Rex!" se escucho a Pyra muy enojada al ver como el pobre chico no pudo con el chocolate de la rubia aegis.

"¿le metiste licor en el chocolate?" pregunto Nia con una ceja levantada y se lamentaba en no poder ver en momento que Rex lo probo, la escena tuvo que ser graciosa.

"Existe chocolate con alcohol, pensé que no pasaría nada por un poquito, incluso lo provee antes de entregárselo ¿puede ayudarme en esconderme de mi hermana durante un rato?" pregunto Mythra levemente asustada de su hermana menor.

"claro, ya que me ayuste hoy" sonrió Nia tranquilamente.

En la habitación de Rex, el chico estaba desmayado con la cara roja, mientras Pyra utilizaba sus muslos de almohada para el chico que estaba inconsciente.

"¡Mythra!" volvió a llamar la pelirroja, suspiro al saber que ella seguramente se estaba escondiéndose de ella en vez de venir aquí. "aunque te esconda no te salvara del sermón" murmuraba por lo bajo la chica.

Pyra vio los dos chocolates que estaba en la mano de Rex, cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación de Rex se asusto y entro, al ver en el suelo y con los dos chocolates pensó que se enveneno, pero cuando lo probo los dos para saber cuál de los dos fue el causante, supo que no estaba envenenado, solo que no soporto el licor que estaba en el chocolate de Mythra.

"me alegra que lo dos chocolate estuvieran bueno , pero….."se queda uno segundo callada "¡Mytrha deja de esconderte y ven aquí!" vio que no había respuesta.

Fin


End file.
